1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, generally, to a device that mounts to the trailing end of a road worthy vehicle for the transportation of a smaller vehicle, such as a scooter for a handicapped individual, that is not road worthy.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A person unable to walk or who experiences difficulty in walking may purchase a small, motorized vehicle known as a scooter which is suitable for use in malls or other public, off road places. Most commercially available scooters are too large to load into the trunk of a passenger car, however, so inventors have developed numerous scooter holder designs whereby a scooter may be mounted on the trailing end of a road worthy vehicle such as a passenger car, a station wagon, or the like. The primary problem with the earlier designs is that they have a high profile, i.e., they prevent the opening of a station wagon door, for example. They also suffer from structural and engineering problems.
What is needed, then, is a structurally sound, well-engineered scooter holder having a low profile. However, in view of the prior art at the time the present invention was made, it was not obvious to those of ordinary skill in this art how such a scooter holder could be provided.